


Whatever You Say

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ariadne can't be there in person, she has to tell the boys what to do.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/211815.html">cherrybina's kink meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

"Put me on speaker, dammit," Ariadne demanded. "You don't go to another fucking continent without me and then tease me about how the two you can fuck without me there!"

Eames chuckled and put his phone on speaker. "Ah, the dulcet tones of our darling Ariadne. It's not our fault you have your thesis defense."

Arthur is sprawled face down on the bed, Eames' fingers inside him. "You'll be with us in no time."

"Tell me what you're doing now," she said, voice a little breathy. "Are you fucking him yet?"

Laughing, Eames continued to move at an unhurried pace. "Just one finger, love. Did you have anything special in mind?"

She sighed happily at the sound of Arthur's moan. "Give him another."

He did just that, generously leaning down to kiss Arthur's shoulder blade. "His arse is so tight and pretty, Ariadne," Eames said, pitching his voice loud enough to carry to the phone. Arthur gasped and pushed himself back to impale himself on Eames' thick fingers. "He's so greedy for it, nearly begging me to get him off."

Arthur was nothing but pants and groans as Eames curled his fingers. "No, no," Ariadne was saying, making him sob in frustration. "Don't hit that yet. Give him another finger first. He doesn't sound needy enough yet."

"God, Ariadne, you're so fucking cruel," Arthur gasped as Eames shifted his fingers and then added another one.

She laughed, her voice warm and liquid through the phone line. "Oh, Arthur. I'd suck you off if I was there, but I have my goddamn defense in the morning."

"You'll do wonderfully, Ariadne," Eames told her. He twisted his fingers inside of Arthur, making him howl and groan. "We'll repeat the performance for you as soon as we get to Paris."

She made a soft choking noise as Eames made Arthur howl again. "Take your fingers out. Give him your cock. I want him panting and begging for it."

"Trust me, he is," Eames said. Arthur had been beyond speech for some time now. Arthur was slick and warm around his cock, making a mewling noise that would make him cringe in embarrassment if he wasn't wanting this so badly. "He feels so fucking good, Ariadne. Tight like you. Fuck. He's... Fuck, Arthur, you're just..."

Arthur came with a shout, collapsing beneath Eames and clenching down. It was enough to make Eames come with a hoarse grunt.

Ariadne's breathing was ragged over the phone. When her breath finally fractured, she sighed. "Good night, guys. I'll see you soon. Love you both."

Still beyond speech, Arthur could only grunt his farewell. Eames chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Good luck tomorrow. You'll blow them away, I'm sure. Love you."


End file.
